Love can be found in unexpected ways
by Snamionelove777
Summary: Hermione is forced into marriage will she find love or only suffering?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Not HBP compliant.

Hermione granger sat in the guest room of Grimmauld Place where she had been staying while she waited to retake her 7th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. As she sat she kept rereading the letter she had received earlier from The Ministry of Magic. The minister had passed a law that all muggleborns that we're of age must marry a pureblood or half-blood before the year was over and then must conceive a child within six months after their wedding date. The law was passed after the fall of Lord voldemort as to help repopulate after so many had fallen. Hermione did not yet know who she would marry but she knew that it would have to be soon as it was already August and she didn't have long until the year was out.

When Hermione had first received Her letter she was very distraught but as the hours past she settled down and was now sitting in her room waiting for the order to finish their meeting so that she could go down and have dinner with them all. As she was staring out the window she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." she replied still staring out the window

"Hermione are you alright dear?"asked Tonka as she walked in and sat next to the younger girl

"No. Why would I be? I just found out that I only have four months to get married and then I have to become pregnant sitting six months after my wedding." Hermione said calmly as she continued to stare out the window

"I know this is hard on you dear but think of it this way. You might find an amazing man and get married and have a very happy life with him. But right now we need to go down to dinner because everyone is down there waiting for us" Tonka said as she began to stand up and head for the door

Hermione got up and headed down to the dining room And when she got there she saw everyone from the order sitting down and becoming to search their plates. She also noticed that Snape was sitting with them which he had rarely ever did. She took the only open seat which was right beside him and began to search herself. As she ate she never spoke but she could feel that someone was watching her but she didn't care. When she finished she got up and went to the library and sat in an armchair by the fire with a book she had been reading earlier. As she read she heard the door open and close and heavy footsteps cross towards her. She saw black boots in front of her and immediately knew who it was but didn't look up.

"Ms. Granger" snape said waiting for her to look up. When she did he continued "I have heard about your predicament and would like to speak with you about it."

"Alright professor." she said closing her book while continuing to look at him.

"One moment Dumbledore wishes to be here as well" he said walking over to the fire and throwing in a handful of floo powder. Moments later Albus Dumbledore walked through

"Alright Severus have you told her yet?" he said looking towards snape

"Not yet headmaster I thought it best that you told her"

"Alright then. Ms. Granger as the law states that you must marry soon Severus and I have discussed that you and he should marry."

Hermione was shocked and all she could think was no and that's exactly what she said.

"Not a chance in hell" she said standing "I'm sorry headmaster but you've lost your mind if you think I'll marry him" she said storming out the door

Severus and albums followed her out

"Ms. Granger we are only thinking of your safety." said Albus

Hermione whipped around to face them "And you think me marrying him is the best option? Well then screw my safety!" at this point everyone was gathered around them "I would rather die than marry him"

"You're not the only one unhappy about this but you could act like an adult about it instead of a child who hasn't got their way" said Snape

"Don't you dare try to tell me how I should be feeling about this. You're not the one being told that you need to marry someone who has tormented you most of your childhood" Hermione said glaring daggers at Snape

"Although Voldemort has been defeated many of his followers still wish to harm and yourself. With this law being passed we do not wish to see one of them getting a hold of you and getting revenge. Severus can protect you." said Albus stepping in

"Hermione dear I think you should marry severus. He will take care of you." said Molly as she came up and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder

At this point Hermione could take it no longer she ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"See I told you this would never work Albus." Severus said in a defeated tone

"Go and speak to her Severus perhaps you can make her see reason. And please try to control your temper the poor girl has had a rough day" said albus

With this Severus began to climb the staircase to Hermione's room. When he reached the door he knocked but didn't receive an answer so he opened the door slowly and saw the girl sitting by the window crying.

"Ms. Granger" he said stepping towards her

"Hermione" she said quietly "if we are going to be married the I think you ought to start using my given name" she said as tears continued to stream down her face

Severus pressed a handkerchief into her hand which she used to wipe her eyes

"Hermione I understand your dislike towards me but Dumbledore and I have only your best interest at heart."

"I know and that is why I have decided to accept. I know that I will be safe with you."

"Alright after the start of the year feast come down to my classroom and we shall work out the details. Oh and please don't tell any of your dunderheaded friends about this. At least not until everything has been sorted out."

"Alright Severus." she said using his given name for the first time

With this he left and she was alone with her thoughts once again.


End file.
